1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic accompaniment information producing apparatus for producing accompaniment information for an automatic accompaniment, more particularly to an automatic accompaniment information producing apparatus for effecting an automatic accompaniment based on an accompaniment pattern preliminarily applied by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronic musical instrument of the keyboard type provided with a conventional automatic accompaniment apparatus of this kind, an accompaniment pattern is preliminarily memorized by a user in accordance with various styles or genres of a musical tune such as rock or country music to effect automatic accompaniment based on the memorized pattern in synchronism with an input chord applied from the keyboard. There has been also proposed an automatic accompaniment apparatus which is arranged to memorize an accompaniment pattern newly produced by a player for effecting automatic accompaniment based thereon.
In such conventional automatic accompaniment apparatuses, a desired accompaniment pattern may not be produced since it is difficult for the user to produce a new accompaniment pattern, and various variation of the automatic accompaniment may not be effected due to limitation of the memorized accompaniment pattern.